Fanatasticle Hetalia RP Madness
by ShiverWolf1019
Summary: A bunch of random Hetalia RP scenarios me and my Hetalia loving friends have had. This is what we do in our freetime...


It was a sunny Thursday afternoon. The Axix powers were using the day to train even though the world had been at peace and there was no upcoming war. England was watching the axis powers training... again. He was determined to use his new spell on them. This new spell would make it so much easier to catch Germany, the allies could take them over and beat them violently for information. England smiled to himself and began chanting.

"SUP BRITISH DUDE!"

England shrieked like a little (manly) girl and fell backwards to see America sitting next to him behind the bush he was using as cover for his spy mission. He looked over to see if the axis heard him. Fortunatly Germany was yelling at Italy for not participating and no one heard him yell.

He turned towards the American who was slurping something from an oversized cup and slapped his shoulder. "What the bloody hell was that for?! Can't you see I'm trying to ease the capture of the axis?!" He hissed.

"How you gonna do that?" The American questioned and continued slurping.

England laughed and patted his former colonies head. "Just watch and you'll see." He closed his eyes and began chanting again. When he was done both he and America peaked their head over the bush..

Over with the Axis...

The axis stopped what they were doing as they felt a weird sensation come over them. Italy was the first one to snap out of it. He looked over and saw his two allies staring of into space. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING?! GET YOUR SORRY ASSES BACK TO TRAINING RIGHT THIS INSTANT BEFORE I BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU WITH MY WHITE FLAG!" He took out his white flag and held it threateningly at the two.

Japan then snapped out of it. "Italy~ I want a hug!" He latched on to the Italian man. "Ve~ Can we make pasta later?pleasepleasepleaseplease." Italy just pried the Japanese man off and held him by the coller of his uniform.

"YOU DONT GET ANY PASTA UNTIL YOU RUN TEN LAPS AROUND THE VILLAGE! NOW GO!" Italy threw Japan into the air sending him out of sight. He then turned to Germany who was sitting emotionlessly staring at a bush he had seen moving before. "Germany!" Said nation turned and ran up to his trainer and saluted.

"Hai!" He looked down at the Italian. Italy was about to go on when he heard Japan in the distance. "ITALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLYYYYYYYY YY! HEEEEEEELLLLLLLPPPPPPPPP!." Italy sighed then said to the German. "You are dismissed with training for today." Then he ran towards where the Italian was screaming.

Germany looked around unsure what to do when he saw a cat walk onto the road. "Kitty." He went over and began petting the cat a small smile on his face.

Over with our two Allies...

"Dude that is so freaking funny!" Both the nations were behind the bush rolling on the ground laughing. "I didn't even know Italy was that strong." America said then continued laughing, then growled as England's rolled into him. "Hey watch it you git!"

They both froze.

"What the Hell did you just call me?!" England yelled and picked up the drink that America dropped and fist pumped. "Dude sweet theres still some in here!"

America knocked the drink out of his hands and shook his shoulders. "Look you bloody moron you switched us too! What was that spell even supposed to do?!"

England shrugged. "It was supposed to switch the axis behavior up so we could capture Germany. He was supposed to have Italy's behavior but that didn't turn out right as you can see." He pointed to the two axis powers further down the road. Italy was yelling at Japan while Germany was petting the cat.

America facepalmed. "Well you ended up changing us to you twit."

"There you are,aru!" England turned to see Russia and China walking towards them. China was smiling like everything was fantastic while Russia looked very upset. Russia walked up to England and started yelling at him. "What did you do,aru? I know this was all your fault change us back!" China began kol'ing which ,with that smile on his face, looked deadly as he held up a wok.

"No he will be to busy healing his pain for switching us in the first place." China said happily.

"Oh shit."England squeaked. Then yelled as proceeded to get beaten by an angry Chinease Russian man with a wok.

Around the world...

"This is a very nice day today isn't it ,little sister?" Switzerland smiled and looked over to the girl next to him on the bench.

"Oh? yea sure." Liechtinstein proceeded cleaning the rifle on her lap while her brother smiled at nothing.

...

"I'M SO FUCKING AWESOME!" Canada yelled as he stood on top of a large boulder.

"Hey perhaps you should be quiet?" Mr. Kumajiro squeaked then hugged the Prussian he was holding closer to him. "Who are you?" Prussia asked tilting his head.

"Im Kumajiro" the bear said quietly, watching the Canadian 'kesesesese' on top of the boulder.

...

Romano was hugging spain in the kitchen of his house. Spain didn't like it. "LET GO OF ME YOU DAMN BASTARD! I! AM! NOT! A! TOMATO!"He kicked Romano in the face. Romano just smiled.

"Awwww.. Spain your so cute mi tomate~"

The Spainard yelled then began attacking the Italian again.

...

Dont ask how everyone got back to normal. This convo was probably the funniest ones we've ever done if you ask me. Yes, Prussia was switched with Kumajiro while Kumajiro was switched with Canada. How does it FEEL KUMA?! The next one hopefully will be a little less abusing towards England...heh heh...no promises.


End file.
